thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Iridosmium
'Iridosmium '(アイリドスミアム Airidosumiamu) is a stable isotope of the rare metal known as Diridium. It is used frequent in the forging of weapons, as well as the isotope having some medical uses in the treatment of cancer. Description Used as a rate changing isotope within forging reactions, this isotope is able to speed up reactions when compared to its original substance. The isotope acts as a stabilizer for the transition state in the reactions, thus increasing the rate determining step and the overall speed of the process. Within this process, the isotope is able to modify the vibrational frequency of the bonds in the resulting substance to give the now forged metal a lower zero-point energy. This means that the resulting metal will require a great deal of force to break the bonds when compared to its respective originals, making iridosmium derivatives one of the most durable of metals. Iridosmium has the characteristics that make it stand out as a top choice for forging weapons. It has a higher melting point than tungsten and has a greater resistance to oxidation than iron. Its tensile strength is twice that of industrial steel, and it has the flexibility and elasticity greater than aluminum. It's non magnetic properties also make it a prized metal in weapons for it's resistance to Magnet Magic. Because of its properties, iridosmium is highly favored when forging with traces of Kinesium. The isotope properties of iridosmium is highly compatible with the kinesium structure and results in binary alloy that is both flexible and tough. It has various allotropes, which can be used in a variety of forging processes to obtain the desired properties within the metal. Toxicity and Symptoms The handling or exposure of pure iridosmium can have devastating results on the human body. Should it come into contact with the skin, the metal ions will have adverse effects on the molecular structure of the cells. iridosmium ions function as non competitive inhibitors on telomerase enzymes active site within the eukaryotic cell body. This prevents the telomerase from elongating telomeres, or repeating sequence of bases on a chromatid, and thus resulting in an ever shortening strand of DNA during replication. After a few cycles of replication the cells will not be able to replicate, resulting in the premature aging, and eventual dying out of a localized area of cells that were exposed to the metallic ion. Should the ions be able to enter the blood stream, this can have devastating effects on the body's organs and systems. Onset of symptoms typically arise around a few hours of exposure to Iridosmium; however, direct absorption into the blood stream can speed up this process. These symptoms include localized epithelial necrosis at the site of exposure after 3-4 hours from frequent contact or prolonged exposure. If not treated, epithelial necrosis will progressively worsen until the 8 hour mark, where the telomerase inhibitor begins to affect the myocytes of the human body. Gradually entering into the blood stream, at the 48 hour mark, all cell replication within the body will cease and the mage will be rendered dead. The symptoms described above are particularly specific to humans and mages. Due to their enhanced genetic structure, and regenerative abilities, this toxin has been proven to be futile against vampires and immortals. And although their healing abilities are inferior to those previously mentioned, Lycans are able to stop the effects of the toxin if it is caught early. However, if the toxin manages to make it's way into the blood stream and affect and internal organ or nerve tissue, they would need to follow the proper treatment plan below. Treatment Iridosmium acts as a non competitive inhibitor, but it's attachment to the enzyme's allosteric site is reversible. When presented with a substance in which iridosmium has a higher affinity for, the weak hydrogen bonds between the enzyme and the inhibitor are released and the iridosmium bonds with the presented substance. Current research being done by the Inari Family scientist's has yielded a treatment for iridosmium toxicity, and are currently working on a fast acting antidote. From their findings they have triangulated a suitable substance to compete with iridosmium's affinity for telomerase, that substance being hydroxocobalamin (OHCbl). This natural form of Vitamin B12 can be found in a wide variety of animal tissues, with greater concentrations being in the liver and kidneys, as well as a selection of fish. Hydroxocobalamin combines with the iridosmium compound, thus freeing it from the telomerase, and forms iridocobalamin. This compound is water soluble and easily excreted through the urine. Due to the copious amounts of animal protein that you would be required to eat, should the toxicity progress past the first stage of epithelial necrosis, the Inari's have developed an injectable antidote available for quick use in the field. With a dose of 25 mg/ml, the antidote comes available in 10ml syringes or 20ml syringes, for easy travel and quick use in the field. It is also available as a lyophilize powder that can be combined with a 200ml bag of 0.9% NaCl solution. The current dose is 5g for an average adult given over the course of 20 minutes. With their most common product being the 20ml antidote syringe, this would require 10 intramuscular dose injections (or intravenous for quicker results) for a full treatment. Should the affected mage inject the site quickly after exposure, only one dose to relieve the mages of the effects of iridosmium. Category:Magic Item Category:Forging Category:Weapon Material Category:Metal Category:Metals